lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Skins (iNinjago)
These are the skins for iNinjago's customs. LEGO Dimensions X-PO The LEGO Ninjago Movie Green Ninja Mech Dragon Garma Mecha Man Nexo Knights Rumble Blade The Fortrex Thunder Mace Mecha Steed Arrow Striker V2 Tower Carrier Steven Universe Greg's Van Lion Pearlbot Injector Amycoptor Peribot The Angry Birds Movie Slingshot Crate Car Piggy Air Force Plane Piggy Pirate Ship Cuphead Cuphead's Aeroplane * Skin 1: Based on Mugman * Skin 2: Based on King Dice * Skin 3: Based on The Devil NinjaNO! Minecraft Minecart Crafting Table Spider TNT Block Enderdragon Minecraft: Story Mode Reuben Giant Admin Titan Wither Storm Gravity Falls Mystery Cart Waddles Shacktron Weirdmageddon Car Star Vs. The Forces of Evil Ponyhead Giant Invisible Goat Eagle and Spider Teen Titans Go! to the Movies Overwatch Slipstream Payload Shimada Dragon D.Va's Mech Armor Stand Grenade Launcher Stranger Things Demogorgon Labyrinth Ludo iNinjago: The Movie iNinjago's Dragon Thornatus V9 iNexo LEGO Online Odyssey LEGO Sonic: Forces LEGO Ultra Agents The GameTime Movie Road Rusher * Skin 1: Based on the Road Rusher before GameTime spray painted it. * Skin 2: Based on the Fandom News 13 Station. * Skin 3: Based on the Wiki Police Academy. Inkraid * Skin 1: Based on the Graveyard Of Users Past. * Skin 2: Based on the Discord Bot Builder Workshop. * Skin 3: Based on the Dragon when it was first summoned in King Phantom's backstory. The LEGO Blazer Movie Blaze Bike Cold Coptor Morphmobile Metal Tank Peace Kingdom Chariot Mecha Monkey Mech The Flying Amphibious RV Green Ninja Penguin Trig-Bot Destiny Jet Robotic Space Unicorn Wikipedia Globe Shadow Sub Blox Destroyer Trail Blazer: The Series The Blazerbuff Boys Blazerbuff Smartphone Burst o' Lava Bowl Blast Fire Cannon Fire Fox Flyer 4Corners Music Mobile Boom Amp Shrink Ray Beauty Boat BasketBomb The Searing Movie The Discord Movie Mee6 Box Meme Machine Malevolence Searing's Jet Narwhal The Shadypuff Girls Robbie Rotten's Cannon Troll Physics Elevator Helicopter Fidget Spinner The Adventures of Vesp Time Elevator * Skin 1: Based on a Phone Booth Weaponized Time Platform Vampire Hearse Victorian Carriage The Jolly Roger * Skin 1: Based on the Black Pearl Shogun Episode I Red Shogun Mecha Dragon Master Wong Dragon Shogun: The Sho AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Guardian-Cycle * Skin 1: Birthday Bash Guardian-Cycle * Skin 2: Based on Lady Elementia * Skin 3: Based on Corrupted color scheme Mobile Fist * Skin 1: Candy-Coated Mobile Fist * Skin 2: Based on Pyre * Skin 3: Based on Corrupted color scheme Techo's Shooter Ship * Skin 1: Sunny Shot Shooter Ship * Skin 2: Based on Elettrico * Skin 3: Based on Corrupted color scheme SS Mixium * Skin 1: Jingle Bell SS Mixium * Skin 2: Based on Aqua * Skin 3: Based on Corrupted color scheme Shadow Slicer * Skin 1: Trick-or-Treat Shadow Slicer * Skin 2: Yellow and white palette * Skin 3: Based on Corrupted color scheme Choose Your Fighter! Emerald Dragon * Skin 1: Based on Cybern * Skin 2: Based on Hekama * Skin 3: Based on Corrupted color scheme Blacksmith Station * Skin 1: Cybern aqua fire * Skin 2: Hekama magenta fire * Skin 3: Based on Corrupted color scheme Kebley * Skin 1: Earth brown with silver and gold * Skin 2: Stone gray with emeralds * Skin 3: Based on Corrupted color scheme Beacon of Hope * Skin 1: Based on Cybern * Skin 2: Based on Zarrus * Skin 3: Based on Corrupted color scheme Crystalline Mass * Skin 1: Based on Dreamkeeper * Skin 2: Based on Miss Techna * Skin 3: Based on Corrupted color scheme Zakonu's Time Machine * Skin 1: Based on Hartschia * Skin 2: Time Machine Mk. II * Skin 3: Based on Corrupted color scheme Dapigin: The Series Dapigin's Motorike * Skin 1: Based on Orange Energy * Skin 2: Based on Bill Cipher * Skin 3: Based on Reverse Knight Punching Bag * Skin 1: Based on Snow * Skin 2: Based on Evil Sky * Skin 3: Based on Neo Web Controller Cart * Skin 1: Based on Wiimote * Skin 2: Based on Bugressi * Skin 3: Based on Koopa Troopa Battery-Mech Subjective Slime Shooter * Skin 1: Based on the X-Sphere * Skin 2: Based on Stem * Skin 3: Based on Crystals Demon Board * Skin 1: Based on the Lazer Sphere * Skin 2: Based on Ingo * Skin 3: Based on a Fish PixelFox: The Series Mind Cycle Star Wars X-Wing Starfighter Landspeeder Tantive IV Jedi Starfighter Podracer R2-D2 Republic Gunship TIE Fighter Slave 1 Wheel Bike Imperial Shuttle Star Wars: The Last Jedi Rey's Speeder Resistance Transport Car Kylo Ren's TIE Fighter Solo: A Star Wars Story Millennium Falcon Marvel Commodore Royal Talon Fighter Hulkbuster Warbird Flower Pot Fenris Wolf Spaceballs Eagle 5 Spaceball One Mega Man Rush Marine Bike James Bond Super Spy Car Bond Motorcycle OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Buggy Hero Tonic Rad's Van Jethro Rick and Morty Space Cruzer Snuffles Meeseeks Box My Little Pony: The Movie Firework Cart Royal Chariot Storm Airship Ben 10 Rust Bucket Ferris Bueller's Day Off Cruiser Car The Big Bang Theory Jumanji Rhinoceros Jumanji Board Game Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Jumanji Video Game Helicopter Scorpion Looney Tunes Carrotmobile Hunting Trap Martian Rocket Men in Black MIB Monocycle MIB Chaser Mock's Mini Movie Mini Potato Robot Power Rangers T-Rex Battle Zord Mastodon Battle Zord Triceratops Battle Zord Sabertooth Battle Zord Pterodactyl Battle Zord Goldar The Cipher Movie Unikitty! Mega Kitty Robot Richard Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Wonkamobile Adventure Time Gunter Lady Ranicorn Beetlejuice Maitlands Car DC Comics Cosmic Tredmill Lantern Jet Martian Spaceship Lex's Mech Brainiac's Skull Ship Black Zero Dropship Riddler Racer Doctor Who Grandfather Clock TARDIS Ghostbusters Ecto-1a Ghostbusters (2016) Mahyem Harry Potter Nagini Fawkes Jurassic World Ingen Van Legends of Chima Wolf Rider LEGO City: Undecover T-Rex Skeleton Ninjago Skylor's Glider R.E.X. Misfortune's Keep Morro Dragon Condrai Copter Oni Bike Portal 2 Frankenturret Scooby-Doo! Mystery Plane Mystery Bike Mystery Boat Sonic the Hedgehog Tornado 2 Land Breaker Dark Rider Pink Cabriolet The LEGO Batman Movie Batboat The LEGO Movie Master Builder Submarine Micro Manager The Powerpuff Girls Mojo Monkey Mech The Simpsons Marge's Car Electric Car The Wizard of Oz Munchkin Wagon